


Nsfw 30 Day Otp challenge - 5sos Edition

by TheRadioactiveWizard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by ao3 user clifford, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Luke, Smut, Sugar Daddy Ashton, princess kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRadioactiveWizard/pseuds/TheRadioactiveWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspred by Ao3 user cliff0rd ! I hope i can finish this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cliff0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliff0rd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nsfw 30 day otp challenge!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535715) by [cliff0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliff0rd/pseuds/cliff0rd). 



 

**The list:**

  1. _Cuddles (naked)_
  2. _Kiss (naked)_
  3. _First time_
  4. _Masturbation_
  5. _Blow job_
  6. _Clothed getting off_
  7. _Dressed/naked (half dressed)_
  8. _Skype sex_
  9. _Against the wall_
  10. _Doggy style_
  11. _Dom/sub_
  12. _Fingering_
  13. _Rimming_
  14. _69_
  15. _Sweet_ _and passionate_
  16. _In public place_
  17. _On the floor_
  18. _Morning lazy sex_
  19. _Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens_
  20. _Your own kink_
  21. _Shower sex_
  22. _On the desk_
  23. _Trying new position_
  24. _Shy_
  25. _With toys_
  26. _Boring sex_
  27. _Rough, biting, scratching_
  28. _Role playing_
  29. _With food_
  30. _Whatever pleases you_



Please leave suggestions for which ship you want to see and in what chapter!

 

Inspired by Ao3 user Cliff0rd


	2. Cashton - Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashton cuddles (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

_**"Even your emotions had an echo** _

_**In so much space"** _

_**-** Crazy, Gnarls Barkley_

 

 

Calum's throat was sore. 

 

And the reason for this predicament was Ashton, or more specifically his delicious cock.

 

Drops of cum where slowly trailing down his lower lip as he made his way to the foot of the bed. Up to Ashton, who was currently in a total state of bliss, eyes closed, chest rising slowly as he breathed, and his dirty blond hair sticking to his forehead. Calum always liked seeing Ashton like this, all spent and sleepy. Made Calum's heart swell with joy when he realize he was the cause of Ashton's current state. 

 

"Fuck, baby. You did so good." Ashton spoke, his voice gently fading. Calum plopped himself next to the blond, and kissed his still cum stained lips. Ashton gladly licked the corners of his boyfriends lips, slowly pushing his tongue past the tan boys lips. Calum was the first to pull back, eliciting a whimper from Ashton.

 

"Come here Sweetheart, I want to cuddle." 

 

Calum gladly agreed, pressing his naked body closer to his partner. After a few silent moments, Ashton draped the covers over both his and Calum's bodies. 

 

They both fit together like puzzle pieces.

 

 

 


	3. Lashton - Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Lashton kisses (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> //
> 
> I rushed this so it's not that good

_**"My baby lives in shades of blue** _

_**Blue eyes and jazz and attitude"** _

_\- Shades of Cool, Lana Del_ _Rey_

 

If there's one thing Luke loves it's when his Daddy pampers him, and Ashton would go to such lengths just to see his princess happy. 

 

Luke and Ashton where spending their day shopping for Michael and Calum's Christmas presents. Luke would always know just what to buy his two best friends, while Ashton was their just be with Luke. He never chose what to buy the boys for fear of them not liking it in the end, and because of that it was always Luke who would chose the gifts. As fuck was he good at it. There was never a gift that Luke chose that didn't end up being exactly what the boys wanted.

 

After hours of walking and credit card swiping, Ashton decided it was time for a break. 

 

"Babe, I think we need to rest for a minute" Ashton said as he set down the shopping bags on the nearest bench. Luke made whining noises and protested "Daddy, we need to hurry up before the store closes!" Ashton quickly shot his head up and was met with Luke's pink lips. It was just a small peck but even that small gesture shot Ashton up the wall. Luke swiftly picked up the bags and made his way to the Lush store around the corner. 

 

Ashton went after him almost tripping over his legs once or twice, until he found Luke twirling around in front of the store "Daddy, I want bath bombs!"

 

"If I buy you bath bombs can we go home?" Ashton was starting to get a bit uncomfortable in his pants. And it was all Luke's fault. He was planning on getting the hell out of that damn mall as soon as possible, and if that meant he had to buy his boyfriend some cosmetics, he would have bought the whole store hours ago. 

 

Luke nodded so fast he was afraid he would get whiplash. Looping his arm with Ashton he made his way into the store. 

 

And after a huge argument on whether he should get the space girl or the big blue bath bomb, Luke and Ashton walked out of the store with 3 diffrent types of bath bombs. 

 

Space Girl,

 

Blackberry

 

and Luke's favorite, _Big Blue_.

 

*

 

Luke unlocked his apartment door in one swift motion and made his way into the small living space, Ashton slowly following behind him. The blond put the shopping bags on top of the marble kitchen counter and got out his black and white paper bag that contained his newest toys. The crumpling of the paper was the last thing Luke heard before Ashton was snaking his arms around Luke's smaller waist and whispering in the smaller boys ear, "What do you say we both go try out that new toy daddy bought you? Hm would you like that Princess?" Luke shivered under his touch and nodded. 

 

Luke walked into the bathroom with a towel around his slender hips and the bomb in his hand. Ashton came into the room shortly after. Ashton stripped Luke of his towel and kissed him behind his ear, "Drop it in Princess" Luke tilted his head to the side and quickly attached their lips, then gracefully he dropped the bomb into the warm water of the tub, the water slowly started to turn a light shade of blue. Looking almost like the ocean. 

 

Ashton was the first to enter the tub, insisting that Luke sit down on his lap. The bright aqua waters where swirling with what Luke amused to be seaweed, the lightest white capped foam, and a relaxing soft lavender with some sweet aquatic notes lingered in the air. As Luke stepped in he could feel the sea weed slide under his toes, and two big hands behind his thighs supporting him until he was completely in. 

 

Luke straddled Ashton's lap, draping his hands onto his boyfriends shoulders, and connected their lips. Lust instantly rushing through their veins. The warmth of the water just makes everything more intimate somehow, the soft moans being utter by Luke just push Ashton over the edge every damn time. 

 

The hands that where placed on Luke's hips have now started slowly trailing down his milky white skin, and somehow ended up gripping Luke's pretty pink cock. He tugged only three times and Luke was already hard under his touch.


	4. Cake - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake Sex ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed again sorry!

_**"When you say you love me** _

_**Know I love you more"** _

_\- Adore You, Miley Cyrus_

 

It's valentines day, Calum's favorite holiday. Which meant he would finally get to do something special for his significant other, Luke. 

 

The sweet smell of cinnamon lingered in the air, rose petals scattered across the floor, and the lovely sound of Miley Cyrus emitting from Luke's stupid pink speakers. Calum was going to make Luke's first time a night he'll never forget. It was no secret that Calum was what you would call "experienced" in the art of sex. A hopeless romantic Luke called him. 

 

Calum had spent half of the day decorating their shared flat, turning it into a valentines day wonderland. He bought over fifteen cinnamon scented candles (Luke's favorite type), four bouquets of one dozen roses, two bottles of pink wine (Luke didn't like red or white), one box of chocolates, and the essential bottle of watermelon lube (Luke loved watermelons dude) and two condoms (who knows when you would need another one?). 

 

Calum treated Luke to a small dinner, and after they both slow danced to After You by Meg Myers. Calum sang the words into Luke's ear as they slowly swayed back and forth.

 

 

_"Just wanna dance with you all night_

 

_When everyone has their disguise_

 

_I'll show you my heart is real_

 

_I'll show you how this could feel"_

 

 

"Really babe? Rose petals. That's so cheesy!" Luke picked a couple up and set them a top of the raven haired boys head. "But you love cheesy!" He said as he took Luke's hand in his own and lead them to the bedroom. 

 

The room was filled with dozens of candles, they illuminated the room at such a low intensity that it just immediately set the mood. What really made Luke's hear flutter was the rose petals on the bed. As he got closer to read what was in the heart his heart felt like it was about to burst. "L+C" Calum wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and stared sucking marks into the younger boys skin. "It's a shame we'll have to ruin the petals Lukey." Luke honestly didn't give a shit for the flowers. All he wanted was for Calum and him to finally make love. After countless blow jobs, and quick hand jobs before french class in the janitors closet, they where finally going to go all the way. And Luke was more than ready. 

 

Calum's voice instantly dropped two octaves when Luke uttered a small moan. "Clothes of baby" Luke quickly stripped himself of his jeans and shirt, Calum's clothes already pooling at his ankles. He held out a hand and started to caress the blond boys skin. "So beautiful Lukey. Can't wait to finally show you how much I love you." The kiwi connected their lips again, he moaned right into Luke's mouth, loving the way their lips slotted together. Luke turned to putty in Calum's arms.

 

They somehow ended up on the bed. Luke on the bottom, and Calum on top, slowly grinding their clothed cocks together. After a while Luke decided that it wasn't enough and he slotted his finger in the waistband of his boyfriends boxers and pulled down. "You too." he moaned. 

 

"C-Cal-Calum, go get the st-stuff." Luke sounded fucked out already, this made Calum even more frustrated. He swiftly reached behind the pillow that was under Luke's head and pulled out the small bottle of lube and the condom. He poured some of the liquid on his hands and rubbed them together, warming the lube up. "Are you sure you're ready Lukey?" he snaked his hand down to Luke's virgin hole, his hand hovering over it. Luke let out a breathy laugh and pecked his lips. "Just get inside me already." 

 

"Tell me if you want to stop okay?" Luke nodded and draped his hands onto Calum's broad shoulders. Calum slowly started to circle the outside of Luke's hole, pushing against it slightly, but not inserting it just yet. Luke's breathing started to get heavy and his eyes where shut tight. Gently Calum pushed his index finger in. "Fuck!" The boy underneath him yelped. The older boy started to gradually pump his finger in and out, not wanting to hurt the boy. After a few minutes of their only being a single digit inside of Luke's, the Kiwi decided that it was time he added another finger. After countless moans being erupted from Luke's mouth, Calum had three fingers inside of Luke. 

 

"Calum Thomas Hood, get the fuck inside me before I change my mind and jerk myself off!" This excited him, and he swiftly tore the condom open and slid it on. He hovered above Luke and kissed him again. "Okay, are you ready?" He said as he aligned himself just above Luke's hole. Luke groaned and wrapped his legs around Calum's waist, and slowly pushed him in. Both boys moaned and Calum's cock was slightly more than halfway in. "Shi-shit baby, your so fucking hot." He caressed Luke's cheek and slid all the way in. "Fucking move Hood!" Luke laughed. Calum slid out all the way "You said you wanted vanilla sex babe. So that's what i'm giving you." He thrusted back in, eliciting a loud curse from the blonds lips. "Fuck the vanilla! Just fuck me! or at least pick up the pace" 

 

"Your wish is my command baby." He snapped his hips against the boys ass. The sound of skin against skill filled the room, completely drowning out Meg Myers playing from the pink speakers. Calum ghosted over Luke's prostate and after constant pleas for more where being screamed by the younger boy, he finally angled his cock and hit the jackpot. " _Fuckfuckfuck_ do that again, please!" He mercilesly pounded into his prostate with every thrust. 

 

He gripped onto Luke's abandoned cock and started to pump his hand. After every thrust there came a pump of his hand, slowly tipping Luke over the edge as he came all over their tummies. Calum followed no long after, with a soft cry of his boyfriends name. 

 

The only sounds that filled the room where the powerful lyrics of Meg Myers and their heavy breathing. Luke finally spoke up "I'm so glad we didn't do vanilla."  
  



End file.
